One year ago today
by WilSon98
Summary: April 10th, 2012, Will came out to Sonny. A year ago today they have been together and they re still going strong.
1. Chapter 1

Will wandered aimlessly around the Square for what seemed like an hour, when he has been walking for ten minutes. A part of him felt anxious and nervous because of Nick. He was also feeling a lot of resentment and anger towards him. He just wished that there was some way that he could tell Nick to back off and quit with his venomous threats. Not only was Nick was getting on Will's nerves, but he was also getting on everyone else's nerves. They just were just slouching in their corners like cowards, afraid that if they did something to Nick, he was the one that was going to get them back for what they did too him. Will scoffed under his breath at the thought.

Will found his way in front of the coffeehouse and stood there for a few minutes before he went in. A smile came to him when he remembered the exact day and almost the exact time when he came out to Sonny. A few of the lights were on from the outside as he stood outside the door before he went in. The door was unlocked as if he was being expected. When he opened the door, a few of the lights were dimmed and a candle flickered light flames around, casting off shadows of a few mugs on the table and the couch that had a small dent to where Sonny was sitting from before. Will walked towards the counter and before he could say anything, someone stood behind him.

"Can I get you anything?" Will turned around to see Sonny.

"Uh yeah."

"What's that?"

"You." Before Sonny replied, Will gently grabbed his face in his hands and gave him a deep kiss.

"What's with the candle by the way?" Will said after they had gotten out of the kiss for some air.

"I was actually saving that."

"For what?" Will's eyes widened.

"Before I answer that question, do you want coffee?"

"Yeah. A straight old cup of joe." Will laughed at the comment. As it was the comment he mentioned a year ago.

"Sticking to your guns as always." Sonny knew at the same time that he made the same comment as well. They were both well aware that it was the same time of day that Will came out to Sonny, but neither of them mentioned it to each other.

"Yeah. And I like when you work this time of night. Because that way, we could both relieve all the stress."

"I know tell me about it." Sonny said before he moved to one of the stools beside Will.

"There is something I have to tell you though."

"Yeah, what's that?" Sonny looked into Will's blue eyes that had him under a spell in seconds.

"After all that has happened, I'm glad that you are here to help me through it."

"Like I said before Will, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh I just remembered something." Will played on a smile.

"Like what?" Sonny did the same thing as well.

"I was thinking about it all day, and I realized that it's been a year today since I came out to you."

"I was thinking about that too."

"Really?" Will's eyes went wide with anticipation.

"Yeah. And to the question you asked me before, that's why I lit a candle. For our one year anniversary of fighting for each other until we became stronger everyday."

"That was the day I fell in love with you. I didn't want to admit it at first. Because I thought I would scare you away. But now, I feel like we have gotten to get better everyday." Neither of them couldn't have said it better.

"Will, whether if was yesterday,or even today or last year, I feel like I'm falling in love with you each time you do or say something that's right. I fell in love with you that same day. And I will never love anyone the way I love you." With that said, Will was almost about to cry when Sonny took his lips. They broke free after five minutes for air. Sonny held the candle between him and Will. He looked into his eyes one more time, before they blew out the candle together. One year they have been together,and blowing on that candle, they wished for more years.

Since that night, it was a tradition for them to do the same thing, saying the same things. And they both knew no matter how old they get, to them it was like falling in love the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since Will and Sonny got married. Sonny, being the one who expressed his feelings openly to Will, proposed to him. It was the last thing that was on his mind. Of course Will loves Sonny with all his heart, and he would do anything for him, it was just the one thing that he hadn't expected from all the turmoil from Nick and the drama from the other Salemites. Will was ecstatic and extremely happy. He found himself floating on cloud 9 in a mix of dreams and thoughts that he never knew would happen.

Amidst everything that Will has gone through, Sonny stuck by his side like his bodyguard. There wasn't a time when Sonny's over protectiveness made Will feel angry. Will loves that side of him. He loves the fact that he can walk alone in the Square for a while and he can feel Sonny's presence around him. What Will loves the most, is when it is just the two of them walking around with their hands intertwined together and stealing light kisses from time to time.

They spent the night of their honeymoon in the Horton cabin. Both getting away from Salem for two weeks. There was not a single moment wasted with each other. They spent a few days stargazing from the porch, or just sitting there talking about sweet nothings in each other's ear. And gently resting their heads on the other with their hands laced and the soft gentle whisper of a kiss that lingered in the deepest part of the night.

Sitting in front of the fireplace, with the blanket wrapped around them, they drank hot cocoa. And Sonny just stared at the blue sparks of fire lighting in Will's eyes, and Will could see the brown sparks of fire lighting in his.

"I'm so happy I'm doing this with you." Will said, not taking his eyes away from Sonny.

"There is no one else I would rather be with. And I could never stand to be without you for a single second." Will's eyes teared and Sonny gently wiped away a tear that fell freely from his eyes.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will. With all my heart." Sonny leaned in closer, as if they couldn't be any more closer than they already are.

"You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are it for me. And these rings, and this marriage, and the love I have for you, proves it all." Will gently fingered the ring that was on his left hand, with the words _Forever yours _inscribed on the ring. They have made it a year into today together, and they hope to make the next years last with the same declaration of love they have for each other since the start of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been four years since the first time they have been intimate with each other. Now, it is a well practiced rhythm of passion and love. The hunger in each other's eyes for the long wait to just be that close, made it all the better. It also has been a few days after from three years ago, Sonny has declared his love for Will. And Will had done the same. Neither of them have been happier than they already are at the moment.

Will knew that he wasn't Sonny's first, but a part of him will sometimes feels like he doesn't deserve Sonny. Being a Brady, Horton, or a Kiriakis didn't matter in the slightest to either of them. Will did sometimes have slight insecurities for each other, but Sonny was the one telling him, that no matter how much or what baggage they carry on their family name, that it didn't matter.

The best part of being with Sonny, is that his smile holds him in place. His love for him holds him to the ground and keeps him safe and secure. No matter how old they get, they always found a way to take some time for themselves and have fun. Either with themselves, or usually they would call up Chad and T. Or sometimes it was the occasional double date with Chad and Abigail. Neither of them thought that they would have gotten back together. It was a shock to everyone to see them together. As much as Abigail had done her best to help Cameron, she felt herself falling in love with Chad again. Now seeing them together, Sonny and Will had asked Chad when he was going to propose to her. Chad went crimson at the thought. But looking at his best friends, he saw that they had been together for already four years. Chad wanted it too, he wanted to find the right time to do it.

The best mornings always came with a sweet kiss. Usually they led up to no good, but they loved teasing each other with everything they had. The showers sometimes followed right after, and most of the times, they were always late. Whether it was for work, a lunch with a friend, or a meeting. But it was worth every bit. The afternoons, were busy but being on a break, gave them a chance to catch up on other things that they wanted to do. As much as they loved being in bed, they wanted to do other things that would keep them active.

The evenings, were always the best. Whether it was coming home tired or not, they managed to get through the evening. Sonny sometimes came home late, but Will was always up waiting for him. When Sonny did come home, he would go into the kitchen where Will was making supper, and he would wrap his arms around his waist and inhale his scent. There were evenings, where they sat in front of the fireplace with a raging fire, wrapped in a blanket with arms around each other.

The nights, sometimes were the scariest. When either Will or Sonny had a nightmare, they were quickly covered in arms. They held on, waiting for those nightmares to disappear. Sometimes it took seconds or minutes, but they didn't care. Just as long as they stayed that way for the rest of the night. Usually it was Will that had the nightmares, and Sonny always asked him and Will always told him, he was soon covered in a warm and comforting embrace. There were other nights where they had little sleep and those were not from nightmares. But the best part of it all, was going to bed with his best friend, his lover, and his husband. Will was glad to call him his husband after four years of being in love with the one person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And the second best part of it all, was waking up to the same person. With a smile waking him up, along with gentle caresses of his hands against his body. They both found their happiness together with each other.


End file.
